This invention relates to railway ballast tamping tools.
Tamping machines for tamping ballast in railroad beds have a plurality of tamping tools which are arranged in pairs, with the tools in each pair being mounted for oscillation about a common axis centrally of the pair. Such tools, of course, wear rapidly in use and it is an object of the present invention to provide a tamping tool which will have an extended life compared with known tools.